Fist love
by Kazakiri-Kusanagi
Summary: this is the story about how nowaki and Lelouch meet and how Lelouch is homophobic and Nowaki is wanting to go to bed with him... Or is he really in love?Will Lelouch go to bed with him to get things over with?Or will he deny him till the end?


Lelouch Lamperounge:

He is a very inocent 15 year old guy he's mind is very clean he isnt like the rest of the guys that are perverted he is very sensitive when it comes to emotional is also Homophobic even if he looks very girly he doesnt like hanging around homos he says they are very disgusting.

He has purple eyes, Dark Black hair,hes thin but tall,he has white pale skin, A thin face soft lips(says hes lover). Long hair down to hes waist no muscles(he doesnt want them either).He mostly wears hes school uniform and then at hes home he wears some shorts to hes knees convers a reagular also never takes off hes black collar(ppl call it a bondage collar).

Nowaki Kusama:

He is a gay perverted 15 year old guy hes mind is filled with men and strategies on how to have sex and things like that hes drawer is filled with sexual toys that he uses on the different guys hes been with and himself when it comes to emotional things hes not very affected. And he also loooooves Lelouch's collar

He has dark blue navy eyes dark black hair hes muscular hes tall not too white not to tan skin a regular face. Hes hair isn't very long. He mostly wears hes school uniform on days off he wears long jeans with a white long sleeved shirt with black boots

**The story begins ^^**

As Nowaki is sitting in the school Ichikawa Gakuen an all boy school hes sitting in class exited to see the "new meat" like he says a new guy in the school which he thinks to go out seduce sleep with him and break it with him as a tall pale skinned young man with purple eyes long hair to hes waist walks in class and Saki's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when he see the beautiful guy walk into the class room late as Lelouch gives a gentle girly smile to the male teacher possibly in hes 40th as the teacher smiles as he looks at Lelouch

Teacher: Welcome to our school hope you enjoy present yourself to the class

Lelouch: W-well hello my name is Lelouch Lamperouge and im A Britanian coming to study at your school hope you all accept me

As all the guys(even the teacher) in class stare at Lelouch as if he was the only girl in the whole school as Lelouch bows to the class and takes a seat next to Saki

Nowaki: Hello

Lelouch: Hey

Nowaki: Sooo….Are you gay or something?

Lelouch shivers of disgust as he hears the word gay as he looks at Saki

Lelouch: Stupid question

Nowaki: So that's a yes?

Lelouch shivers again of disgust

Nowaki: Why do you shiver

Lelouch: Because the truth is im a homophobic

As Nowaki looks at him with a slight sadness and depression in hes eyes knowing that he is going to have to have him the hard way te way he used with all the other guys but he looked at Lelouch and saw a delicate flower which he could easily crush in hes hands just as easy but he wanted Lelouch badly but if he did it brutally he was afraid to break Lelouch but he still wanted him no matter how many times he thought of breaking him all he thought of was all the pleasure he would feel when he was done but he also thought of all the pain Lelouch would be in when he was done he sighs trying to forget about hes pain and think about hes pleasure he isn't supposed to care for him he had once said "There is no such thing as love it is just a word with 4 letters and two idiots" but he didn't understand why he was feeling pain in even the slightest physical pain he will cause Lelouch

Nowaki: Oh im sorry its just…

Lelouch: Yeah yeah yeah…I look girly so you thought I liked men…Well you cant judge by appearance

Nowaki: Next time ill think before I ask

Lelouch: good

As Nowaki sees Lelouch is collar and chuckles at the sight thinking of all the previous times hes seen the collar and they were all pets but he was afraid to ask again and piss him off but he still looked at the collar and chuckled as Lelouch looks at Nowaki and how he chuckles as he looks the centimeters at where hes eyes were pointing as he finishes the math and he notices hes looking and Laughing at hes collar as Lelouch sighs and looks over at him

Lelouch: Whats so funny about my necklace

Nowaki: If I tell you, You will get all bitchy

Lelouch clenches hes fist and hes jaw

Lelouch: I'm not bitchy! Just tell me!

Nowaki: Your collar…

Lelouch: Necklace

Nowaki: Your _"Necklace"_ looks more like a bondage necklace instead of a necklace…Or a pet collar

Lelouch: I assure you I'm not that

Nowaki: If you were you'd make a good one

Lelouch shivers getting that feeling he gets when they say something about gay ppl

Lelouch: You sounded g-gay

He stutters the word gay and shivers also

Nowaki: 13 years of my life around MEN and only MEN…Male Teacher Male students Male Lunch mans… A guy needs some action you know

Lelouch looks down knowing he just told him he was homophobic and the young male is gay as he feels guilty but also disgusted as he looks at Nowaki doesn't see he normal student he saw five minutes ago but sees a guy who is gay and if he could he would fall in-love with him that's what he wanted to avoid as class foes by he tried to stay away from him as much as possible but Saki notices that

Nowaki: Your trying to avoid me

Lelouch: really I didn't notice..

Nowaki: Don't be sarcastic with me I've slept with 100 of guys that weren't gay

Lelouch looks at Nowaki in disgust

Lelouch: EW!

Nowaki chuckles

Lelouch: You sounded like a whore if I was EVER gay

He shivers when he says that

Lelouch: I would never go out with a man as repugnant as you!...Your a whore why would I ever waist my time with you when I know when you are over me you'd just go chase other guys!

Nowaki looks down as Lelouch reminded him of all the guys hes done that to. But he was surprise exactly the same thing he said was everything he did to every guy

Lelouch: See!

As Lelouch walks to hes dorm as hes taking a shower and Nowaki gets in the bathroom

Lelouch: Someone there?

As Nowaki has a bottle in hes hand

Saki: Its just me

Lelouch: GET OUT!

Nowaki: This is my dorm to silly!

Lelouch: I know! But I'm in the bathroom get out!

As Nowaki looks at the bottle and regrets

Nowaki: Fine!

As he walks out as mins later Lelouch brushes hes hair and walks out of the bathroom and sees Nowaki sitting on hes bed

Lelouch: Off my bed!

Nowaki: No

Lelouch: Get off!

As Lelouch walks to him grabbing hes shoulders as he does Nowaki grabs hes arm injecting some drug inside of him

Lelouch: B-b-b-b-bastard

He stutters and starts to get dizzy seeing blurry as he tries not to faint

Nowaki: I told you I wont get off

As Lelouch Fails in not fainting

**To Be Continued…**

**Hope you liked it! ^-^ It took me sometime with school and all**


End file.
